What Hurts the Most
by Devilish.Ninja.Diva
Summary: During New Moon When Edward leaves Bella. this is my ideas of how she felt. I suck at summeries. SONGFIC.
1. What Hurts The Most

(A/N) This is my first story So don't kill me if it sucks.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. If I did I would be married to Emmett by now. Nor do I own What Hurts The Most by Cascada. I wish I dod, though! I luv that song!!!!  
**Bold- Bella's thoughts  
**_This- Song lyrics_

ENJOY!!!!!

What Hurts the most

* * *

(Bella POV)

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me_

**Rain. Same old Forks, raining to match my miserable mood. The depression was starting to take over.**

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

**I'm not ever going to stop crying. It's pretty much all I do since he left.**

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

**Sometimes I act like I am feeling better. Only when Charlie seems to be catching my mood, though.**

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_

**We were so close to each other, we were always talking and laughing. Then after my birthday, he started acting different, and then after about a week or two, I watched him walk away from me in that darn forest.**

_And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

**He didn't see all that could have happened between us. All I was trying to do was love him forever. Maybe he didn't want it.**

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It_

E**very thing reminds me of you. But I continue to suffer through it.**

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

**My Friends are the only reason I smile anymore.**

_Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

**They tell me that it will get easier, but it just gets harder to find meaning in life each coming day.**

_But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

**If I ever see you again, I am going to say everything that I had kept locked inside**.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

**I just want him back.  
**

**

* * *

**(A/N) I am going to make more of these, so if you have any requests for songs, lemme know!!!!!!!! Please Review!

Emmett: . Is there any stalkers in here, .Diva?

Me: NOOOOOOOO!!!!! YOU CAN"T PROVE ANYTHING, FRIGGIN COPS!!!!!!!!! The cops are after me so just review, k?


	2. I'm With You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or I'm With You.**

**PLEASE ENJOY!!!! **

**I'm With You  
**

* * *

_I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now_

Forks, Washington. I live with my dad in this tiny town. I am getting sick of this. I am always going to be alone if I stay here! I thought that in a new town, I may find somebody, but I guess I was wrong.

_There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

I keep getting this feeling that somebody is watching me, but, whenever I turn around, I don't see or hear anything.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home_

There has got to be somebody that is mine. Is anyone looking for me?

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

Forks is very cold next to Phoenix. I just want to figure out what I am supposed to do. I just dream of the day that my forever going to come and take me to a new place.

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know_

Forks High. Is there anybody that I may know? I just need a friend that seems familiar.

_'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone_

It's all going downhill. My life has been turned upside down, and I am getting very lonely.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you_

Maybe I should go to Florida and live with Renee. This does not seem like my place.

_Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea yea yea_

I feel like nothing is what it seems. I am so lost.

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you..._

What's wrong with my life?

* * *

Please review!!!!!!! Free cookies to all reviews!!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!! Suggestions always welcome.


End file.
